


Not So Faded

by theauthor2010



Category: Glee
Genre: Dom/Sub universe, Dom/sub, M/M, Suicide Attempt, collaring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2012-07-04
Packaged: 2017-11-09 04:44:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/451435
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theauthor2010/pseuds/theauthor2010
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Set in a Dom/sub universe. Dave is Sebastian's sub but because of his past suicide is afraid to take his collar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Not So Faded

Dave's attempted suicide really had changed both of their lives, Sebastian mused thoughtfully. It had been the catalyst into Sebastian becoming a better man. He had realized exactly how much words hurt and how easily they could take a person's life. He began to realize that the harshness that he'd grown to be made of could seem cold and callous to a person on the edge. He realized that he could be the reason that another human being was dead and buried.   
  
It was a dark place for a teenaged mind to go.   
  
It had, of course, traumatized Dave for life. It would give him terrible memories for the rest of his life, honestly. Sebastian had never really thought about that, however, until Dave was his responsibility. Dave was his now and it was years and years later, but that moment still lingered in the mind of his beloved.   
  
_It was Dave's first time at Scandals since the suicide attempt and he walked into the bar, looking around nervously. Sebastian saw him and instantly watched the boy. He couldn't believe that he was looking at Dave Karofsky in the flesh for the first time since his horrible words. He knew that he had to do or say something to even begin to try and make things right. He had to give this boy some sort of apology. Sebastian had never really done apologies.  
  
Dave sat down and ordered a beer. Sebastian took that as a cue to join him. Their eyes met and Sebastian whispered the words he was thinking of. The only words that worked were "I'm sorry."  
  
Dave looked at him, confused. He furrowed his eyebrows in the cutest way and shook his head. "Sebastian?" he asked awkwardly, as if even Sebastian's name was foreign on his tongue. "What are you apologizing for?"   
  
He took a deep breath and tried his best to formulate a response that was genuine and explained everything. "I'm sorry for anything cruel or…hurtful that I said to you in the past," he said. "I'm kind of an asshole, but I never realized how words could affect someone else. I don't want to hurt anyone and I never intended to hurt you."   
  
Dave laughed at that and shook his head. "A couple of jerkass comments are not why I…" He trailed off, unable to say the last bit. "Don't worry about it man. I knew you were an asshole from the moment I met you." It was a joke and Sebastian had to smile at the lightening of the mood.  
  
After Dave finished his beer, Sebastian bought him his second drink, passing it over. Dave rolled his eyes and reached for it. They talked for a bit. Sebastian asked Dave how he was doing and Dave told him about his home, his parents and how he was handling life after a suicide attempt. "People won't stop hounding me," he said. "Being able to finally escape to here is a huge relief…"   
  
"What about the…harassment?" Sebastian asked.   
  
"I'm not back at school yet and I deleted any social networking profile I ever took part in."   
  
Awkwardly, Sebastian and Dave both reached for the drink the bartender passed Sebastian at the same time, Dave to pass it to him. Dave reached with his left hand. That was when Sebastian caught the briefest glimpse of the sub mark on his left wrist. He couldn't help stare even though he knew that staring was rude.   
Dave rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah, yeah," he said, putting his arm underneath the bar at that. "Nobody expects it and everyone always makes fun."   
  
"I can see why you resorted to anger," Sebastian said, as tenderly as he could manage. It was hard for a submissive who didn't look the part. It also made him more fascinated and focused on the man that was Dave Karofsky. _  
  
Sebastian became insanely drawn to Dave after that first meeting. He was really an amazing guy and Sebastian couldn't deny his attraction to him, even though he didn't do relationships. He did casual sex with unattached subs who wanted it, period. Still, somehow he and Dave went on several dates. They were casual, friendly dates but it was obvious that something special was happening between them. Sebastian was happy about it.   
Their first kiss had been pretty awesome too…

  
 _They had been at Scandals again. It was pretty much their go to place, considering it was the most gay-friendly place in the area. It was cheesy and Sebastian kind of hated it, but it was where he and Dave felt safe. It was a good place to experiment with something that Sebastian really didn't understand or feel in control of.  
  
The kiss had been light and loving. Sebastian had just cupped the side of Dave's face and pulled him into it and Dave had responded willingly, slipping into the kiss. Sebastian forcibly kept it light, knowing that Dave was a virgin and had been in a delicate place with his sexuality. It was the lightest, sweetest kiss but it held passion, more passion than any of Sebastian's back alley hookups ever had. It meant so much to Sebastian that it hurt. When he pulled away Dave looked at him wide eyed and shaky. Sebastian swore that if they weren't in a crowded bar then Dave would have dropped to his knees then and there. _  
  
Sebastian had been terrified over his sudden desire to commit to Dave. He had never even thought of committing as something that he would do, at least not until he was old and boring. He had been very scared of what Dave Karofsky had over him. He had so much power. It didn't matter that he was the naturally born sub and Sebastian the naturally born Dom. It was usually that way, anyway, in committed pairs. The Dom had the control but the sub captured the Dom's heart and soul.   
  
They started dating after that. It was casual, both to protect Dave's hesitance about his sexuality and Sebastian's hesitance about being absolutely in love with Dave. They took it very slow, painfully slow. The first order that Sebastian gave Dave, in fact, was a simple order to lay his head on Sebastian's shoulder when they were lying in bed, watching a movie. Sebastian would never forget the look of adoration and need in Dave's eyes as he did so. By the end of the night Dave had shifted down to Sebastian's leg and had laid his head on Sebastian's knee, Sebastian half watching the movie as he stroked Dave's hair and called him a good boy.   
  
It took a long time but he fell in love with Dave and they fell into their natural roles as a Dom and sub. It didn't matter that Dave didn't look the part. He did absolutely everything in just the way that a good sub was supposed to do. He never wanted to look at another guy again after he fell so hard for Dave Karofsky. Years passed and there was only one man that he wanted to be completely and utterly his.   
  
There was one problem, however, in their relationship. It had been five years since high school. It had been four years since they officially started dating. It had been 3 and a half since their commitment ceremony. They were a committed couple and Sebastian could only see him with one man for the rest of his life, but Dave would not wear his collar.

  
Sebastian had known the issue Dave had with things around his neck for awhile. He did not own a single tie, despite going to many journalism banquets and such for school. He did not like anything touching his neck – ties, jewelry and even the collar of his shirt. Sebastian had noticed when they were being intimate that even Sebastian holding onto the sides of his neck was enough to tense Dave up. He couldn't even imagine how badly the memories of his failed suicide had scarred him. It broke his heart.

  
He asked Dave to take his collar outright once. Dave completely blew him off in a way that was completely unlike his good boy.   
  
_"C'mon Seb," Dave said, tensing up completely. He was such a warm, open and receptive boy that it actually hurt Sebastian to have him pull away. "You know that wearing your Dom's collar is just a formality. It's a silly old tradition and I think I'd look silly." He looked at Sebastian and for a moment Sebastian could see his hesitance and terror. Why wouldn't Dave actually talk to him about that? "Just a silly tradition. You know I'm yours."_  
  
He had often wondered how to help David out. Yes, collaring your sub was a tradition and it wasn't entirely needed, but he couldn't have Dave, who he loved so much, so consumed by fear from something that was far in their past. Dave needed to let go of the past and then move on to the wonderful future that they had not only as Dom and sub, but as lovers, partners.   
  
One day Dave and Sebastian were making out in the bedroom, Dave sitting on the bed and Sebastian practically in his lap, when Sebastian ran his fingers over Dave's throat. Dave tensed and his eyes went wide. That was when Sebastian realized exactly how he could help Dave break out of his fear, break free of the bad memories that were always going to be there, but Sebastian wouldn't allow to hold his beloved Dave back.   
  
A few days later, he ordered Dave to assume the position by their bed. Dave did. He went to his knees, head bowed. Sebastian left him there and retrieved from their closet a scarf that was made out of a soft, silky material. It looked more like something out of Kurt's wardrobe than either of theirs, but it would definitely do the trick for Sebastian's particular needs. He watched Dave for a moment, neck and back bowed in submission. He was such a good boy and had been there for Sebastian all of the way. Now, Sebastian was going to be there for his boy.  
  
He lightly doubled the scarf over and draped it over Dave's shoulders. Dave didn't move out of position but he did flinch. Sebastian grabbed one of their blindfolds, slipping it over Dave's eyes and whispering in his ear, "You know the safeword sweetie." Dave nodded slowly and Sebastian looped the scarf through the hole formed by it. It was a long scarf, perfect for his purposes. Dave tensed and Sebastian could tell that he was afraid.   
  
He did not, however, use his safeword to get out of the encounter. That trust alone was a lot for Sebastian, who never quite felt like he deserved his sub's devotion. "Good," he said. "Now get up." He helped Dave up and laid him flat on the bed. Sebastian straddled his hips. Dave had the most beautiful body. It was big, strong and just…perfect in every sense of the word. He wanted to make sure that Dave associated pleasure with what he was experiencing. He stroked his fingertips over Dave's chest, kissing the spot on his neck that always made him whimper. He touched, stroked and caressed every inch of skin he could touch, even backing up a bit so that he could stroke his cock into hardness.   
  
He tightened the scarf around Dave's throat as he leaned into for a kiss. It was not enough to choke the boy by far, but it was enough to make him feel the tightness, the constriction. Dave's eyes widened and Sebastian leaned down, kissing him heatedly. Dave moaned in a confused sort of pleasure. "I will never let you fall," Sebastian promised Dave. "That's my baby, so strong…so brave."

  
He kept the scarf tightly around Dave's neck, but chose to slide down his body, kissing a trail to his hardening member. He took Dave into his mouth with relish. Sure, Dave always preferred to be the one doing the sucking, but Sebastian knew he gave a great blowjob and he wanted to please his boy. He sucked and licked delicately, stroking a hand on Dave's hip and lightly tugging the scarf with the other – once again, not wanting to make it hard for Dave to breathe but to remind him that his throat was bound and that Sebastian had him. He licked the underside of Dave's cock with an obscene grin before going back to sucking, taking him deep until Dave came.   
  
Dave's orgasm was quick and Sebastian swallowed with a grin that took over him. He was just so happy to be able to do that for his boy. "I love you David," he said softly, crawling back up and hugging him tightly. "I want you to feel safe with me, because you're never getting rid of my annoying ass."   
  
"You're far from annoying sir," Dave whispered, breathless. Sebastian didn't even mind the sir because Dave sometimes did that when he was in the middle of an intense encounter and well, it was hot. It was a good first step, but they were not quite ready for the collar yet. They would be in time.

  
Sebastian's next plan involved securing Dave in a standing position to the hookup they'd added to their ceiling. He had him bound by the wrists with a simple thin chain around his neck also extending from the ceiling. He looked beautiful; wearing only his underwear, wrists bound high in the air and head held high. He also looked absolutely terrified. Sebastian wasn't sure that he had ever seen Dave look so afraid.   
  
Dave's face was pale and he was sweating and he kept shutting his eyes as if to block out the situation he was in. He looked absolutely on edge, but at the same time he didn't safeword.  
  
Sebastian had always made it very clear to Dave that he was free to use his safeword at any time and they would stop what they were doing without repercussion.   
  
Sebastian hated seeing him so scared. "Tell me how you feel, sweetheart," he said, wanting to know just what was hurting Dave so much.   
  
Dave closed his eyes and Sebastian watched as tears slipped past.   
  
"I feel like I'm there again," he whispered in an absolutely helpless tone of voice. Sebastian wasn't sure what he meant until Dave continued in a shaky voice. "I f-feel like I'm standing there in my bedroom again, w-with that belt wrapped around my neck. I feel like I'm just on the verge of letting myself fall, letting myself d-die." The words were blunt and made Sebastian feel sick to his stomach. He swallowed, trying to take away the bitter taste of what Dave had said. He wasn't sure that anything could take away the fact that the man he loved was in such a terrible, terrible place. Dave didn't deserve that; nobody deserved that. Sebastian resisted the urge to take him out of the bondage and cuddle the fuck out of him, telling him just how much he loved him.  
  
Sebastian stepped forward and slipped his fingers into the loop the chain around Dave's neck made. He stroked Dave's throat. "I love you David," he said. "You are not that kid anymore and you are never going there again."   
  
"I know the fear is just irrational and stupid, but…"   
  
Sebastian stopped Dave right then and there with a finger on his lips. "Nothing about you is irrational or stupid," Sebastian said sweetly. Dave was absolutely precious to him and he needed him to know just that. "You will never go back there again because nobody will ever let you fall into that place, David. You have a job, a good life and a Dom and boyfriend who adores you like nothing else. He wants you to wear his collar because he wants to show the world just how damned lucky he is."   
  
Dave's eyes welled up with tears. "Seb."   
  
Sebastian stepped away from Dave, pacing as he continued to speak. "You changed my life," he said. "I just want the world to know that Sebastian Smythe is a changed man because you broke your way into his heart, beautiful."  
  
He watched Dave carefully. His lover stared at him like he was absolutely insane. Sebastian kissed Dave, pushing up against him, grinding their hips together. He pressed his hips to Dave's hard enough that through his boxers Dave felt just how turned on Sebastian was. Sebastian kissed Dave once more, gently.  
  
He unhooked the bondage holding onto his wrists and neck, but left the looped chain there. He used it to pull Dave toward the bed. Dave gasped and followed, needy.

  
Dave hit the bed hard. Sebastian took a few moments to ravish his mouth with wet, desperate kisses, before giving up and breathing out in a husky voice, "hands and knees David." Dave scrambled to do as he was told. His head hung, back arched and ass presented, Dave was the perfect picture of the perfect submissive. He really was perfect in every way possible. Sebastian grabbed the lube that they always kept handy and made quick work of preparing Dave to take it. He wanted to be buried deep inside Dave as quickly as he possibly could. It was do or die.   
  
Dave moaned and Sebastian used his free hand to tug the chain lightly, not enough to choke at all, just enough to put pressure on his throat. He ran his fingers over the slight scuff marks there, grinning at the way that Dave shuddered. He wanted to make him feel as good as possible, overriding the bad sensations with good ones. He wanted to bliss Dave out so much that he forgot there ever was a bad association to make with his neck and throat.   
  
It didn't take long for Sebastian to be ready to enter Dave. He pressed in slowly, letting the moment drag, but when he started thrusting it was hard enough to let Dave know how intense he felt. "Oh my beautiful baby," he whispered, as he started moving. He heard Dave moan and ran his fingers over the boy's pulse point delicately. "My beautiful boy. You're so perfect. Do you want to know why?"   
  
"Why?" Dave groaned raggedly, moving forward on his knees.   
  
Sebastian wrapped an arm around his stomach to steady him. He then began to stroke him in time with the leisurely thrusts. Dave used to make fun of him, saying that he fucked like he lived. He did it without a care in the world and for the pleasure of both himself and his partner.  
  
"Because you're mine," he said, bringing Dave closer and closer. "Because you belong to me, which means I'll always take care of you and love you." He brought Dave there and his sub came to a quick, rough orgasm that made him whine. Sebastian didn't let himself work for his own until Dave was a shuddering mess, worked through it. When he came it was more satisfying than anything. Dave had made him a selfless man – mostly.

  
Sebastian took many steps to get Dave ready to take his collar. He spent several nights with chains, ties, ropes around his neck. He kissed Dave, he loved him and made sure that he was aware of the fact that he was one of the most prized submissives in the universe and that he had changed his dominant partner's world. He was sure that consciously, Dave knew this but he would do anything to get it deeply rooted into his head. Dave needed to know that he was loved and wanted.   
  
It took about three months of working for Dave to look at Sebastian one evening, smile and say, "I want it, Sebastian."   
  
Sebastian paused, almost afraid to make sure. If Dave really wanted it then he was going to make his Dom the happiest man alive.   
  
"Really?" he asked softly. He was hoping that this could finally be there time but he was never going to do anything that Dave didn't want to. As much as he wanted Dave to take his collar, that was going to be completely on David's terms.   
  
Dave nodded with a sweet, trusting expression in his eyes. It still floored Sebastian the amount of trust that his beautiful sub put in him. He hardly felt deserving of Dave's love and trust.   
  
"Then get on your knees, sweetheart."   
  
Dave very slowly dropped down to his knees, never releasing Sebastian's gaze as he went down. Sebastian then left his boyfriend's side and went into the drawer where he put the collar. He opened its box and looked at it. He hadn't really looked at it for quite some time. It was a plain black leather collar, with padding to keep it from being uncomfortable. The silver ring was shiny and new. He had picked a collar that would be an obvious sign of ownership but not flashy or at all degrading. It was simple like the man that he loved so much.  
  
He walked back into the room, seeing that Dave hadn't moved an inch. "I swear to you Dave," he said, his words enough to make his sub's eyes rise. "I love you and I'm always going to protect you because you saved my life."   
  
He walked over to Dave and opened the box. Dave looked at the collar with nerves and anticipation. Sebastian was very formal about the whole affair. "May I collar you, David?" he asked softly.

  
Dave nodded and Sebastian leaned down to place a forceful kiss on his lips. He then walked behind him and carefully wrapped the collar around his neck, fastening it loosely but firmly enough for Dave to know it was there. Dave flinched a little, but that was okay because there was always time to break him of that little habit. He picked his boyfriend back up to his feet and pressed him against the wall, claiming his lips in a searing hot kiss. "Mine, mine and all mine," he drawled helplessly.  
  
He took in the sight of Dave wearing his collar and had to mark his neck with a deep red mark. It was almost too much. "You deserve a reward for this."

  
"Bed now," Sebastian said, when he decided what Dave's reward should be. Dave was such a good boy. He was all Sebastian's and he deserved everything in the world. Dave instantly crawled up to the bed on his orders. Sebastian followed him and stripped off his clothes, so Dave was lying on the center of their big bed, naked except for the collar that was wrapped around his neck. It was a beautiful sight to behold.   
  
He quickly grabbed some of his softest handcuffs and hooked them around Dave's wrists and through the headboard. Dave loved being tied up. It was something of a security blanket for him and Sebastian was more than happy to oblige. His boyfriend looked positively delicious in any type of bondage and he wanted to give him a reward for being such a good boy and making Sebastian such a happy, happy man.  
  
Sebastian dropped down Dave's body, kissing and sucking as he went. He mouthed at Dave's hip, waiting for the sound that signified he found Dave's sensitive little spot at the jut of his hip. "Ah," Dave panted loudly and Sebastian knew that he'd found that golden little place. He left marks all over every inch of his sub's beautiful body, smiling manically at the fact that he was able to please him so much.   
  
He took a moment to look at David's beautiful cock and smirked to see that his sub was already hard without even a single touch to his erection. "Mhm my beautiful boy," Sebastian mumbled before taking Dave into his mouth. It had freaked Dave out at first that his dominant partner was so into giving blowjobs, but Sebastian had later explained that despite what people thought, he wasn't a selfish bastard and liked to see his partner orgasm as explosively as possible. He also knew that he was fantastic with his mouth.   
  
He licked and sucked at Dave's shaft while running a hand up his thigh and then stroking and rubbing at his balls, touching every part of him that he could. There was no part of Dave's body that was left unmapped by his Dom and Sebastian was determined to stake his claim any and everywhere possible. It wasn't long until Dave gripped his shoulders particularly hard and said in a stuttering voice, "Sir, I'm going to come…" Hearing Dave use the word sir made Sebastian groan around his cock with arousal, and that groan acted as a sort of permission because Dave came hard, bucking so much that he shot right down Sebastian's throat. Sebastian groaned huskily as he pulled off.   
  
"Better get it up again sweetie," he said. "Because I'm riding what's mine."

  
Dave looked at Sebastian with an adorable expression on his face. It was a slightly confused expression, because Dave was far from used to Sebastian bottoming. Sebastian sometimes enjoyed it, however, because Dave was his. Dave was his in mind, body and soul and Sebastian was in the mood for Dave's reward to include his cock buried deep in his Dom's ass. He could do that.

  
Sebastian stripped his clothes off in front of Dave, making sure that the other boy was watching his every move. He was watching Dave too, eyes on the collared boy as he stripped off his clothing. Once he was naked, he grabbed the lube and started to prepare himself to take Dave's cock. He slipped a finger inside of his ass quickly after fetching the lube, liking the sting and burn. Most Doms weren't crazy masochists but he had his moments where he liked the little stings of sex.   
He watched Dave's eyes widen with lust as he stretched himself out. God, why didn't he bottom more often? It felt so satisfying and just…it was good. It was definitely good stuff. "God I want this so badly David," he said. "You're mine and I want to make you scream tonight, baby." He couldn't stop himself from talking. Sebastian had one time joked about how he was the one who should be wearing gags in bed.

  
The moment when he sunk down on Dave's now hard cock was absolutely satisfying. He let out a sigh as he braced his hands on Dave's thick chest muscles. Dave was all man and he was exactly Sebastian's type – Sebastian knew that from the moment that they met. He dropped himself down a little so that he could press his lips to his lover's. He tucked a finger inside the collar to pull Dave into a kiss. "You're so fucking beautiful," he whispered, the profanity just slipping in with all of the intensity he was feeling.

  
He clutched Dave's pecs as he did all of the moving, rocking himself down onto the thick cock that slipped in and out of him easily. Sebastian relaxed his muscles and just moved up and down, eyes closed. The fullness and sensation was so good that for a moment he forgot what it was all about. He forced himself to open his eyes and looked into Dave's. He gasped. The beautiful eyes opened up and they were shimmering with unshed tears. Dave looked at him like he was the greatest thing to ever happen to the word.   
"I love you, Master…love…so much…"   
  
Dave dissolved into babbling that made Sebastian smile as he slowly moved, holding off his own orgasm until Dave reached completion. He kept kissing his neck, his lips and chin, everywhere he could reach. Dave rarely said Master, but with the collar on it was hard to keep himself from coming first.

  
When Dave finally reached his orgasm it was with a harsh roll of his hips that made Sebastian fall apart. They had never really been able to reach the simultaneous orgasm, but it was as close to is as they'd ever got. Sebastian felt himself fall to pieces too, gasping and shuddering as he dug his legs into Dave's sides to hold on tight. When it stopped he was clutching his sub and shaking like it was all he was capable of doing. He didn't even realize he was talking, but he kept mumbling "Christ, love you…Dave…Dave…"  
He was brought back to coherence by Dave's fingers on his cheek. His beautiful Dave brushed back his sweat soaked hair and smiled. Sebastian crawled off of Dave, hissing at the sudden ache and leaned against Dave's broad chest. "I love you," he whispered against Dave's bared chest. "I love you so much." He was so incredibly in love with the man who he was holding tightly. He tucked his fingers into the curve of the collar and smiled. "Mine, always mine."   
  
He couldn't stop smiling.   
  
The next day, when Dave got out of the shower and asked Sebastian to put his collar back on, Sebastian wrapped it around his throat, smiling like he'd never smiled before. "How do you feel Dave?" he asked, as David pulled on his pants.   
  
"I feel like I'm at home and that the scars have faded," Dave murmured.

 

 

 

 


End file.
